


Sammy Boy

by theonlylifeonmarsisme



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Can there be a tag for canon-typical stupidity, Canon-Typical Violence, Chris is an absolute div, Coming Out, Everyone’s weirdly supportive, FTM, Fluff, FtM Sam Tyler, Gen, LGBT, LGBTQ, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Transphobia, Trans, Trans Sam Tyler, Transgender, Transgender Sam Tyler, Transgender man, basically everyone’s a bit gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlylifeonmarsisme/pseuds/theonlylifeonmarsisme
Summary: Gene figures out Sam’s trans. Sam proceeds to panic. Gene just needs some time.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Sammy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST THE INTRO! Not excellent work, but I need to know if people actually want to read this lmao.
> 
> This is fluff with a bit of angst, and also because I need to make my trans man mark upon this fandom that I’ve been apart of for several years! Comments always brighten my day and motivate me to keep updating, just so y’all know... but anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> (Chris is an absolute div as usual)

Sam gritted his teeth as he was once again slammed back into the filing cabinet in Gene’s office. Honestly, if he wasn’t so preoccupied with having his face smashed in by his pissed off boss, he’d be worrying about the state of the poor draws. 

“What the bleedin ell do you think your playing at, Sammy boy?” Gene was up so close to his face that Sam could smell the kebab he’d had for lunch on his breath. Resisting the urge to gag, Sam turned his face away. Unfortunately for him, Gene took this as a sign of Sam being a jumped up little shit, and landed a solid blow to his exposed jaw. Sam groaned in pain as he was pressed even harder against the cabinet, metal edges digging into his back. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out Gene going off about proper methods of policing and how if he wants to work in his department then he needs to get his act together. 

Same stuff he’d heard before, same old routine. He really couldn’t be bothered today, it was Monday morning, he’d had a shit weekend of drinking and trying to find something safer to bind with than the bandages he was currently using, and he was exhausted after the test card girl had haunted his nightmares well into the early hours of the morning. 

And then. 

Oh and then. 

Just as Gene was aggressively tearing his hands away from the front of Sam’s shirt, as he had done a thousand times before. 

This time.

This time the shirt decided to go with him. 

Sam’s eyes widened in horror and he heard the ripping of fabric as Gene tore his button up a new one. 

The atmosphere froze.

Gene stood there panting, strips of blue stripy shirt in his hands. Sam watched as his eyes flicked from the cloth to the gaping hole in Sam’s shirt.

Said tear was very conveniently showing the bandages. 

Sam swallowed as Gene’s gaze bore a hole into his chest. 

“I-“, he licked his lips, “I was injured-“, fucking hell, when did his throat get so dry? 

Gene was still panting, but it had taken on a more aggressive sound. The sound of a man about to get very, very dangerous. 

Sam wasn’t going to stick around to find out. Pulling his leather jacket tightly around himself, Sam bolted out Gene’s office door and made for the stairs. Chris shouted after him. 

“Boss, where you goin? We still ave these reports ta... oh never min.”

Sam wasn’t listening. He was sprinting down the alleyways towards his shithole of a flat, not caring who saw him. Of course he’d find out. In the hellscape that his mind had created he wasn’t even a cis man, so of course he’d have to go and be exposed to the most close-minded and transphobic man he’d ever have the misfortune to come across/create. The very same man who would probably be telling the whole department right this second. Sam could picture Ray’s disgusted mockery, Chris’s confusion, Annie’s shock. 

He was never showing his face at the CID again.


End file.
